WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art
Berryflower ~ Join request Can I join? ♥♫Berry♫♥(Talk) 05:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ohyus! I'll add you in as an apprentice...Right now, we're still in development, so, you can participate in discussions and make art in a different approval way before we get this project going. 05:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Join Request ~ Ravensong Hey :3 Could I join? If its ok 05:36, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course!<3 I'll add you in right now! 05:36, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Joining. Hang on, I'll fix my sig in a bit. This is Leopardclaw, wanting to join x3 08:29, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course~ We're still kind of starting up, so we'll just figure out a makeshift approval system. 14:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Join Request ~ Dazzle Heya guys~ Could I jump in and join here? 07:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Nah. You can't join. Just kidding! Heckyes. Welcome to the project.~ We're still starting up and all, so yeah. Mind the construction. C: 07:30, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Join Request ~ Greenbreeze -so lazy- May I join this lot? =P ~User:Greenbreeze Of course you derp. Mind the construction~ Welcome to PA. :3 17:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Seeing that the project has grown... It's time for me to appoint the new deputy. Thistleshine will be the new deputy. She's shown her dedication to me in this project, and the whole wiki. She's helpful to the newer ones...So, congrats Thistle! <3 17:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Join Request ~ Moonshine78999 May I please join? 10:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Of course you can! Welcome to the project. As you can see, we're still kind of under construction. If you need any help, feel free to ask. C: 16:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Join request: Stormboot May I join the project? 06:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) For sure! <333 As you can see, it's kind of still under construction and we don't have some things. If you have any help, Stony and I are here for you. Welcome to the project. 14:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And congrats on becoming deputy :D 16:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Concern Unless I'm blind, I realized that I don't know where the approval page is on the main Project:Art page. Make it more clear, like on the side with the guidelines or above the chart. Thanks! 14:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Join Request ~ Ducksplash Ohai. =) May I join? 04:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yuuup.<3 Welcome! I'll add you in. 09:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Join Request ~ Mistypebble Hi ^^ I was wondering if I could join? :3 15:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can join. 83 Welcome; I'll add you in! 09:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Join Request I wanna join. x3 18:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yuuurp. 8D Welcome to the project. Read over the guidelines pwease. 8DD 19:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Join Request - Starry Hawk May I please join? Thank you. Jul 24, 2012; 16:11pm 16:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course. You'll be an apprentice for now. Welcome to PA! 17:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) We need a system I think we need a system//limits on how long reservations last and how long art can stay up on the approval//tweak pages. Anyone agree? I'd say about a month limit'd be good for the approval page. But there's some images up there from May. It's now the end of July. Anyone see what I'm saying? 17:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) A month's good. But honestly, for reservations, I think a month's fine. Sometimes there might not be enough room on the approval page, and other times, something can happen (computer problem). 12:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Join Could I join? o3o 10:58, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Heh, I bet you're off this wiki, but if you're not, you can join. 18:02 29 Dec 2013 (UTC) Idea Yeah, I saw that we now have RP Clans and will soon be creating character pages with chararts and that. So, I'm suggesting we have a seperate reservation chart for RP chararts. Comments? Opinions? 08:09 Fri Sep 7 Join ~ Fernflight I know this wiki is probably inactive as all get the hell out, but can I join? 21:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I bet you're off this wiki now, but if you're not, you can join. 18:00 29 Dec 2013 (UTC)